scratchmappingfandomcom-20200214-history
3rd Great Mapper War
The War The 3rd Great Mapper War (formerly the Ervenion Conflict) was the third in a series of Great Mapper Wars. It was started when Finn got mad when Ervenion tried to get Finn to join a meme cult. At this point in time, Finn was, or at least identified as, Protestant Christian, so when Ervenion tried to get him into the cult, it angered him intensely, and thus Finn declared war on him.Despite declaring neutrality initially, Rem, as a new friend of Finn, decided to declare war on Ervenion as well. From 02:44 to 02:55, September 16th (GMT), the original Future of Scratches page became a battle ground, as both sides had a war in the categories, adding categories such as "go fuck yourself" and "no u". Around the same time, FNAF declared war and declared his own 3rd side at 21:50, September 15th (EDT). 7 minutes later, JYA officially declared his neutrality, and 24 minutes after that, FNAF switched sides (the first time, at least). He came to an agreement with Finn about splitting Ervenion, thus joing the attackers side. At 07:47, September 16th (GMT), luigi declared neutrality on the grounds that if it didn't get out of hand, he wouldn't get involved (however it apparently would). New people joined the fray around the same time, Ontario declaring war on Ervenion at 06:56 on September 16th (no idea on the timezone), while at 10:15 (EDT) on the same date, Axel joined Ervenion's side in the conflict. By 11:43 (EDT) FNAF had switched sides again, joining Ervenion's side of the fight. 16 minutes later, however, luigi joined the war on Finn's side, and by now the war had reached it's peak in tension. Notably, Ontario would switch to his own 3rd side at around 1 pm, EDT, however by this point the war would see a turning point. Axel uploaded an anti-war project (seemingly now gone as I cannot find it), where he blamed the SMC system and noted the idiocy of the war. He had effectively pulled out of the war, but also considered leaving Scratch. In response, luigi888 uploaded the project "well", and tried to make each side come to peace, as well as imploring Axel to stay, which I think he did. It was after this point that the war was practically dead. Finn, the main attacker and starter of the war, would pull out at 16:36 on the 16th of September (EDT), declaring it "useless". He and two others signed it, though Ervenion was still in the fight. This didn't matter though. Luigi, deciding that duty was done and realising that there was no point in anymore continuation, would pull out at 06:34 (GMT) on the 17th. Following this, at 17:40 (in Almaty) rem officially recalled his forces from the front. With no one left fighting against anyone anymore, and with peace promoted throughout the SMC, most were happy to leave it at that. On the 17th of September, 2018, barely 2 days into it's lifespan, the 3rd Great Mapper war was declared over, and led to a period of relative peace. The next great mapper war would happen months after this, and instead of mapper fighting mapper, the SMC was a unted attacking force. Old War Notes can someone else add all the speeches, I can't be arsed. Category:Wars Category:Great Mapper Wars